


Don't Get All Sentimental About It

by hrelics9



Series: Restaurant AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Angst, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Cloud Strife, Bottom Zack Fair, Cloud's a bottom bitch, Edging, Fluff, Fuck till you drop, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, PWP, Power Bottom Cloud Strife, Sensory Deprivation, Shy!Cloud, Soft Sephiroth, Sort of the plot snuck in there, Spit-roasting, Switching, Thirsty Cloud Strife, Toys, dp, restaurant AU, so many kinks, so much sex, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9
Summary: Cloud has a sexual awakening-He just didn't know it would be in his childhood hometown. Or that he would find it at Tifa's restaurant, Seventh Heaven.AU
Relationships: Clack - Relationship, Sefikura - Relationship, Sefizakkura - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zakkura - Relationship
Series: Restaurant AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072661
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	1. Time to Move Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> UM. I have no excuse. I just wanted to write lots of kinks and my fav. OT3. So...here? Have fun? Lots of sex, it's pretty centered around it. Soooo, yeah. Bring on the thirst? 
> 
> Starts off more Zakkura heavy-but don't worry Seph jumps right in there real fast.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Cloud comes back every summer to help out at Tifa’s family restaurant ever since he and his mother moved to the city, Midgar two hours away. It's good money and a nice drive on his bike, roads among the fresh mountain forests, hardly any drivers to agitate him. 

A fresh break from school too, gets him ready for the next semester. Or would have. If he hadn’t dropped out. Cloud’s finally ran out of his savings and finding a roommate proved too much for him to handle. He just didn’t expect to be coming back to Nibelheim to solve his predicament. 

He’s never felt more alone standing in front of his childhood home. Somehow knowing it’s all his now makes it worse. Mom had kept the house for summer vacations and get away weekends-renting it out during the holiday season was decent money in a popular little mountain town. An extra boost of money that’s also lost to him now that he’s living in the house. 

It’s small, on a large lot of land and butted up against the forest that disappears into the mountain range in the distance. An old creaky kitchen, cozy living room, two rooms and a bath. That’s it, save for the shed around back and the half-finished garage. It’s got all the same furnishings too. Ones that are stuck in his memories and sting his eyes. Even the same stupid couch when he was a kid is mocking him and his room is the same color; a soft blue.

There’s no corner he can’t see his mom’s blonde hair and he doubts her ghost will leave him anytime soon. It’s the worst in his old bedroom. So...

He sleeps on the couch. 

Showing up to a lonely house with too many fresh painful memories was trying. Cloud thinks about it in a rhythm in his head as he swings a leg over his bike the next morning. 

This…this might be even worse.

As Cloud rolls up on his bike Tifa’s waiting outside the restaurant for him.

“Hey, see you made it back alright.”

She seems nervous. The more Cloud looks at it- the outside looks…different.

“Redo the lettering? And the windows?”

“Hmm, you could say that,” Tifa hums uncertainly. Sways on her heels and jerks her head in a ‘follow me’ motion. 

Actually, the whole place has been remodeled-Cloud can’t believe it. Stepping into the normally run down, slightly _ too _ western themed restaurant always was a comfort. Easy money and warm summers away from the chaos of Midgar.

This-

This was all smooth dark wood, mood lighting, and old rock songs that make you feel like it’s two in the morning all the time. The bar is all lit up with a fancy alcohol wall and deep blues and cherry wood. Sleek. Sexy. Somehow it still feels pretty homey and cozy…just-

“Fancy,” Cloud finally says. 

Tifa breaks out into a nervous laugh, “I was afraid you’d hate it.”

He does. Only because it’s a change, just another change all happening at once.

“Where’d you get the money?”

It’s no secret that the restaurant was struggling. Wedge is an amazing cook but the building was old and when your busy season is only for 3 months out of the year (those two weeks in December too) you have to be really popular to survive.

“We’ve been bought out,” Tifa says.

What? “What?”

“O-kay, partnered with. A friend of Dad’s, Angeal, you remember him?”

Cloud nods, but no he doesn’t. Who the fuck is that?

“He’s moved back here, offered to be a partner with me. Made a lot of money in Midgar and sold his business so he could move some place quieter. He’s got good ideas.”

“This all him then?” Cloud’s following her back into the small office area where she does all the supply orders and bills.

“A few new staff too,” she seems to hesitate in telling him, “Angeal said they were not optional.”

New staff.

No, that is the actual worst. Cloud does not want to work with new people. He’s already failing at getting over Mom’s death. She’s been dead a year and moving back just…brings it all back. He’s bad enough with people. It’s been worse since Mom died, he just...can’t deal with too many personalities at once. Not that he was really rocking it before everything started falling apart.

The flaming embarrassment of those memories aren’t helping his annoyance of new faces either. 

“-it’s just a  _ few _ new people. A second bar tender, Angeal likes to be hands on, says having a host up front will really help, so he’s going to step into that as well as co-owner with me.”

There’s more, she’s looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes.

“-There’s also a new manager to help out when it gets too busy for me and Angeal-”

Great…a new boss that doesn’t know any of the actual workers.

“-and youhavetowearaunifromnow,” She finishes in a rush.

Say what, “A uniform?”

“It’s not so bad, Cloud. It’s nothing embarrassing and I made sure the fabrics aren’t stuffy and uncomfortable. I told Angeal my staff is very casual, we’re all close here.”

“Tifa.”

“ _ Please _ don’t quit, there’s so much I’m taking a chance on. I really need your help, I know you really only do this for me-but, um, I’ll give you a raise?” She’s giving him the sad, we’re both orphans now- don’t leave me-face.

Not that he would. He needs a job and there’s not many pickings in a mountain town. Plus…it’s Tifa.

“Fine...I’m not coming in for any shift you don’t schedule me though.”

She laughs; her whole body relaxing in relief, “Deal.”

The place isn’t actually open, so they go for coffee at the little café down the street that’s super hippy-and  _ eco-friendly _ . Tifa’s long term girlfriend works part time there. Splitting her time with Seventh Heaven, the café, and online courses. Cloud didn’t see her too much last summer but he can already feel her vibrating cheerfulness as they walk through the door. 

She perks up even more with bright smiles when they come in, “Cloud! Tifa said you were moving back.”

Yep, there’s the hug he didn’t ask for, “Hullo, Aerith.” 

He hugs her back anyway.

It’s not busy in the small building; the cold weather is still lingering in the mountains, so there are only locals about. After his second latte he spends too long watching Tifa flirt with Aerith like they haven’t been dating for four years. Makes him just feel more lonely.

When he gets back to his empty childhood home, it feels worse. The silence mocking him along with that fucking couch. 

He still crashes on it. Notices that somehow it smells like his mother’s perfume and his only coping mechanism is to listen to chill, sad music that makes him feel like it should be raining out.

***

When he goes into the restaurant for his first shift he’s not expecting a blinding smile and a scarred jawline that greets him from the bar.

“Heya, Blondie.”

Blondie? “Who the fuck are you?”

The guy laughs at him, all long neck lines and full body type of laugh. It makes his eye twitch.

“I hope you don’t use that language in front of the customers,” A voice says from behind him. The guy looks remarkably related to scars. Older and by the way he’s dressed, slick and business proper, looks like the new co-owner.

“Don’t worry,” Tifa comes to his rescue, “Cloud’s very good with customers. It’s his pretty face. They just love him,” She laughs at her own joke. Pushes Cloud along toward the bar where scar-guy is unloading the dishwasher, “that’s Angeal, don’t you recognize him?” She hisses in his ear as they go. 

No, he doesn’t recognize anybody. Where the fuck is all his normal people? (“friends, Cloud, they are called friends.”)

“Cloud, this is Zack, he’s our new bartender.” Tifa’s giving him her mom look.

_ Zack, _ every guy he’s known named Zack has been some jerk with too much prep and too mean sense of humor.

Great, so far, he’s got the hot jerk body and the prep jawline.

“O-h,  _ you’re _ the infamous Cloud everyone’s telling me about.”

“Mmph.” Great, probably Jessie and Aerith telling everyone about that time he dunked a whole pitcher of beer on some dick-bag last summer. Without the dick-bag part. Which makes him the dick-bag.

Why’s he thinking of dicks? 

It's not the warm look on Zack’s sharp face, it’s  _ not. _

Tifa’s smile is too big to be innocent. Eyes sparkling at him, “I’m gonna go get your uniform.”

Ugh, he forgot about that. He slides onto a bar stool and does not  _ pout _ at the counter. Why can’t he just wear his ripped denim and white V-necks.

“Geez, Blondie, you’d think the world is ending.”

“It is ending,” he says into his arm, “strangers are taking over.”

Zack does that dumb full body laugh again.

“Come on Cloud,” Tifa throws a heavy-ish cloth over his head, “just try it. If it’s so terrible, I’ll let you wear your V-necks but they  _ have _ to be black.”

Fine. 

He changes in the bathroom. Shoves his casual clothes into his locker in Tifa’s office. It’s not that bad, she’s right. He suspects she purposely got him a smaller size, it’s very fitted. The collar is not too high and the buttons look stylish coming down from the side. It’s breathable; He hates tucking in his shirts though. The worst part, the  _ worst,  _ it’s long sleeves.

Tifa cat calls him when he comes back out, tucking a wiping towel in the back pocket loop of his dark slacks.

“Looking good, hot stuff. You’ll really bring in the ladies this summer; black really makes your eyes glow.”

“I’m not wearing this when it’s 90 out, Tifa.”

She laughs again and pats his arm, “come on, don’t you want to say hi to Biggs and Wedge before I open the doors.”

Yeah, better than Mr. Co-owner and Zack with his stupid blinding smile. 

It is nice to see Wedge and Biggs, they never change. Greet him with a chorus of ‘hey man’, ‘bro!’ and slide him his favorite pen for orders. They go over the menu with him. It’s pretty much the same- expanded a bit and the names aren’t western themed anymore. That’s fine, great even. If Cloud has to ask some creep what he wanted on his Big Ride’em Cowboy burger for one more summer- it would be more than just beer being dumped on someone.

Seriously, that guy had been a  _ dick-bag. _

His whole shift Angeal brings him almost every customer that walks in, leaving Jessie’s section pretty empty when she comes in halfway through his shift. It’s annoying, but he knows what Angeal is doing. Making sure he’s not actually cussing out the customers.

Good thing it’s all the locals that flirt with Cloud none stop when he first starts at the restaurant. It’s like they have a spidey-sense for when he’s back in town. The redhead that works at the bike shop, she’s still sipping away at her third lemonade and barely eaten her sandwich. The guy with all the freckles sitting in the corner. He usually hits on him pretty hard for the first hour before sighing sadly and just ordering something ‘healthy’. The couple that own the café come in too, but Cloud likes them, so it’s easy to be their server.

At his lunch break Tifa makes him sit at the bar and eat.

“See,” she’s telling Zack, “Cloud’s a milkshake.”

What.

Zack laughs though, “brings all the boys to the yard, for sure.”

Oh. Whatever. Glances away to keep the embarrassed blush from being noticed. He’s not good with pop-culture references…or maybe any. Seems to always go over his head. 

“Seriously,” Zack’s watching a few more people following Angeal to their seats, “there is a very suspicious uptick of traffic in here.”

“Cloud’s my secret weapon. How do you think I stayed in business before?”

“Come on Tifa.” Cloud rolls his eyes. He’s barely here for even two months. He stabs his potatoes a little too hard.

“Cloud doesn’t like people hitting on him.”

No he doesn’t, he’s not allowed to tell them to shove it like he can in the city and….

He’s not interested in people looking for just a pretty face; it always just gets him hurt.

“Or you know _ people _ .” Tifa shares a knowing look with Zack. It’s annoying. Cloud doesn’t know him; don’t share inside jokes about him with Zack. He’s  _ new. _

New to him it seems. Tifa’s pretty chummy with him, this change must have happened a while back. Makes him feel lonely again. He wants to be on his couch all of a sudden. 

“I’m going back,” He says. Takes his plate and gives Wedge the rest of his potatoes in the kitchen. If he scribbles the next few orders so hard the imprints show up pages down, only he will notice, so it’s fine.

He’s fine.

***

His next shift he gets to work with Jessie the whole time and Tifa’s the only owner and bartender there. It’s great. Tifa lets them pick out their own playlists like normal and the customers are an easy flow of just enough to be busy but not stressed.

Jessie tells him all about the new manager that he has yet to meet. Apparently he’s really tall and has the most unique, gorgeous eyes in the world.

“You should go to Midgar more often. Half the city looks like that,” He tells her.

“Nah, I can just look at our new manager now.”

Jessie hates the city, too many people. Just like Cloud hates the country life, not enough people to get lost in.

Freckle guy comes in again. Along with the slew of girls his age he went to school with. They always try to chat because they are class of 07 buddies. It gets him good tips, so he plays along for now. They get a smile from him at least. But just  _ one _ . No one needs to get any ideas from him.

The last hour of their shift there’s no one so after they clean up Jessie wrangles him into shitty slow dancing to the last few songs on their playlist. Wedge makes them dinner and Biggs spends the few times he’s out on the floor behind the bar flirting with Jessie as they eat.

Cloud stays an extra hour after close to help Tifa lock up and make sure things are set for tomorrow.

The lonely feeling comes screaming back to him the second he walks into his house.

Weird…it’s his mom’s house.

He at least makes it to his old room and crashes in there this time.

***

It’s finally his first shift with none of his people. (“friends, Cloud!”) Zack’s happily organizing the bar for the night crowd and Angeal is warm and friendly at the door, if a bit stern looking. Jessie’s just on her way out which means Cloud is the only server for the night. It’s fine, it’s a Tuesday and cold. So he’ll be fine. Shouldn’t be busy. 

He goes into the kitchen for a clean apron. Wedge is unusually focused; still gets his “bro” in but then right back to cooking. It’s kind of weird. Even on busy nights Wedge will stop and chat his ear off when he stops in the back.

He runs right into the weird reason a few minutes later. To be fair, he’s not really paying attention. He grabbed the stupid short stringed apron and it’s hard to tie in the back. Smacks right into a warm body as he struggles with it. He's dead eye level with the man’s chest, his _ lower  _ chest, which is a bit too much on display.

Oh-the eyes, he’s got ethereal looking sea green eyes. Jessie wasn’t kidding then, he’s very tall. It stuns Cloud for a moment and the silence grows as he just gaps up at the man. 

Right, right, new manager on clock with him all night.

“Hello,” the man says. His voice is oddly soft for his stern looks. Kind of makes him more approachable, “you are?”

Not that Cloud knows anything about being approachable.

“Cloud,” he mutters, already irritated. Cloud doesn’t like managers; they always are out for a power trip and he’s an easy target. He steps around the guy, still struggling to tie his stupid apron and heads back out to the floor. Tables need to be cleaned. 

Zack gives him a peppy wave and a way too happy smile from his normal place behind the bar. 

Then the whole place gets slammed and Cloud is stressing more than he did on his last finals. It’s a fucking Tuesday-why are all these locals out? It’s all his usual flirty customers  _ plus _ the random townies that only come out when they want to get really drunk. And rowdy and Cloud can just not deal with all the passive aggressiveness when he’s got the whole floor to check on. The first half of his shift flies by, but he drops a whole tray of dishes and he accidentally brought the wrong meal to the same woman twice.

If freckle guy touches his thigh as he walks by one more time; his soup’s going in his lap and Cloud doesn’t even care if there's a new manager hovering. Like weirdly hovering. The guy is down every row Cloud is in. He’s going to scream by the time it’s his break.

He can’t go back and bother Wedge and Biggs. They are just as slammed as he is and not enough time to go around back and just breathe in the mountain air.

Sunshiny Zack is his only option. Great.

“Rough night,” Zack’s mixing a drink for him, “there’s no alcohol, you can drink it. You guys always get randomly slammed like this?” The drink is sweet, but soft and refreshing.

“No.” Cloud’s never seen it this busy. Something Angeal is doing must be working. At least Tifa will be happy.

The bar isn’t as crazy. About half the stools are taken but it’s a large bar counter. Zack doesn’t even look like he’s breaking a sweat. Easy smiles and flirty glances. Sleeves perfectly rolled and tucked in at his elbows. Cloud still has four hours left and he already wants to just leave -cry into the couch at his stupid lonely childhood house.

“Chin up, Blondie. You’re doing great.”

“I brought a lady the wrong meal twice.”

“Eh, I’ve done that.”

“It was the  _ same _ wrong meal.”

Zack barks out a laugh and then looks sheepish, “Sorry, I just. That is rough, man.”

He really, _ really _ just wants to go home.

“At least Sephiroth is going to help you out for the rest of the night.”

Who the hell is Sephiroth? “Who names their kid Sephiroth?”

He gets Zack’s full body laugh, “oh man, don’t let him hear you say that,” Seriously,  _ who _ is Sephiroth? He must be looking confused. Zack keeps laughing at him. Jerks his thumb at the floor, “your new manager,  _ Sephiroth _ .”

Oh shit, the fucking tall guy. Of course-has a weird ass name only someone in Midgar would come up with. Great, he’s making a great first impression. He peeks over his shoulder and sure enough. Sephiroth is in a server apron, long, long hair pulled back loosely and calmly writing an order on a notepad.

Now he’s got a manager picking up his slack. Tifa’s going to be irritated with him. He barely stops from braining himself on the counter. And only because Zack’s slipping a hand under his forehead before he smashes it on the marble again.

“Whoa, ease up. Seriously, you’re doing fine.”

“He’s been hovering over me all night,” Cloud mumbles. Why’s he complaining so much to Zack, maybe he did but some booze in the drink. 

“I think he’s been trying to help you actually.”

Cloud raises his head up to glare at Zack, “I don’t need help.”

Except that he does.

Zack dares to reach out and ruffle his hair around, “don’t stress. Seph just looks intense, he’s a good guy.”

Guess that’s his sendoff back into chaos.

It actually does get better and it’s late in the night now so everyone’s ordering drinks. He’s running back and forth to Zack so often that they can keep up a conversation in between his table checks.

It’s not endearing.

And he’s not starting to find Zack’s soft little eye smiles sweet.

He’s  _ not. _

He has to stay two extra hours until everyone is gone and clean up the place. Angeal and Sephiroth help but Cloud still keeps a wide distance from them. Zack stays too, bumps against him while putting chairs up and holds the door open when they leave at the same time.

He dreams of blinding smiles and ice-y blue eyes.

***

Aerith’s been smirking at him all day.

“What?”

“Nothing, just- I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go all soft and love-dovey eyes.”

“I’m not doing that.” Shit, is he? He was totally staring at Zack, he’s still doing it.  _ Shit. _

“Tifa!” Aerith’s waving her girlfriend over.  _ No _ , she’ll just tease him endlessly.

Tifa’s already grinning like she knows as she slips around Jessie on the floor.

“Our bartender growing on you?” She says the moment she’s in ear shot. She slides right down into Aerith’s lap.

“Aren’t you on the clock?”

Tifa shrugs, “it’s my restaurant.”

“Then, no,” He clips. Walks away to check on freckle guy, who only seems to be encouraged by Cloud’s cold shoulder. 

He totally zones out and watches Zack’s muscled forearms shake drinks the whole time freckle guy orders. Shit. He can hear Tifa and Aerith laughing at him three tables down.

Ugh. He walks by them on his way to the kitchen and kicks Tifa’s boot, “knock it off, you left me all alone the other night.”

Wouldn’t be in this weirdly unsettling mood if she’d stop giving him shifts with Zack. He doesn’t need this, always doing the same thing. Crushing on people who are too nice, too friendly. They are only friendly until they get what they want from him. He’s not dumb either. Knows the looks Zack sends his way are too often and too heavy to  _ not  _ notice Cloud’s attractiveness. 

He’d rather not fall into this trap for the uncounted time. Cloud’s left feeling burned every time he does. 

Zack takes a break with him. Comes over and munches on Aerith’s leftover chips and tells Cloud about a rowdy group at the bar the other night. He does his full body laugh right into Cloud’s side three times. Ruffles his hair when their break is over.

Aerith’s still smirking at him when his shift ends. Too knowingly and for some reason as he leaves the restaurant it clicks in his head-a whole month here already. Four weeks of Nibelheim crisp air and new changes and Zack’s boyish smile flashing at him. 

Cloud takes his bike on the mountain roads until he stops thinking about Zack’s laugh so close in his ear. 

Too bad it comes back when he gets home. Lingers in his head and for the first time since moving back-Cloud doesn’t see his mother’s ghost anywhere. 

***

It’s just him and Sephiroth opening. A Monday, one that looks to be slow and boring. Just a couple and a small group of quiet girls giggling every fifteen minutes. It’s so slow, Cloud keeps escaping back into the kitchens to get away from Sephiroth’s hovering stare. 

The guy is so quiet. More so than Cloud and he can’t get a read on him. Despite Zack constantly rolling his eyes at Cloud’s caginess towards Sephiroth and laughing with his reassurances, Cloud just can’t shake the uneasiness around him. 

Maybe it’s his height. He’s just…so tall. Towers over Cloud and moves too quietly around the restaurant. Scaring the shit out of Cloud every other time he turns around from an order. 

At least it gets the tiniest laugh out of Sephiroth-brightens his otherwise stone set face. 

Cloud knows it’s unwarranted, his distrust. Sephiroth’s more than nice. Isn’t bossy and is constantly slipping into server mode to help out the moment it becomes one table too busy. 

It’s actually really sweet. He seems to notice the second Cloud’s stress boils over and is hovering around in his area so Cloud can slink off to break or go and complain to Zack for a few minutes. 

Zack’s not here this morning and it’s not anywhere near slammed. So...off to the kitchens to steal a strip of bacon and pester Biggs about his ever obvious crush on Jessie. He’s only back there for a few minutes, munching away and sharing slightly evil glances of teasing with Wedge. 

When he comes back out, there’s about ten new groups taking up tables that surprise him. 

Shit.

Sephiroth is patiently scribbling but there’s the smallest of an eye twitch as Cloud makes his way to him.

“S-sorry,” his nervous set on fire. He messed up, “tables left?”

Sephiroth eyes him a little too long before answering, “two down the aisle. Check your section before you go chat next time.”

Cloud’s ears burn. He’s not sure why but he feels more embarrassed and guilty then he would if it was anyone else. Shame even, must be the cold stare that follows him for the rest of the day. 

He wishes more than anything someone else was here with him, just to get his mind off the slight annoyed tone ringing in his ears. It sticks around so much Cloud can’t bring his gaze to Sephiroth’s stare. Barely raises his eyes to his chest before chickening out and turning from him. 

It picks up anyway. So his extra heat to burn off helps, even if he does so terribly. The crabbiness from customers starts to get under his skin and by the time his halfway break comes around Cloud feels like he’s been stuck at Seventh Heaven for a week. 

“Only three more hours,” Cloud mumbles to himself. Leaning against the set counter next to the bar. It’s the only spot on the floor that provides half-hidden privacy. He can breathe back some confidence in the slight lull of all his tables in the middle of their meals. 

Maybe try to shake off some of the rudeness that’s starting to mix Sephiroth’s words. 

He’s too sensitive today and he has no idea why. Thrown off and even the dumb heat that’s starting to show now that summer is actually upon them is just making it worse. Draining him. 

“Three...it’s just three, you’re fine,” mumbling to himself doesn’t seem to be helping. He hasn’t been fine- just tries to lie enough to ignore the last year of his life. 

The loneliness at home seems to seep into work. He misses Tifa’s soft eyes and Jessie’s loud, mischievous life.

Zack’s smile.

Work isn’t an escape on busy days like this. Not with half his tables having terrible manners and fucking freckle guy is here again-his flirting starting to get too aggressive for Cloud to politely smile and ignore. He could really use so-

“Cloud?” Sephiroth’s voice starts him from bending over his knees. Glances up for the tenth time that day and meets his sea eyes dead on finally.

Shit, again. He’s probably been hiding back here too long. 

“I know, sorry, I just needed a sec,” he bites out. Gets defensive easily when he’s feeling more than beaten and done with the day. 

He braces for the cold tone but it doesn’t come. Instead his shoulder gets warmer and draws his hunched body outwards. 

“Alright? I can call someone in to help.”

No.

He doesn’t need help- he just needs a breather.

“I don’t need help, I’m not incompetent.” There’s that bite again. And a little frown forming on Sephiroth’s face.

“I didn’t say you were,” he says in a hushed voice. Cloud barely hears him over the slow rock music blaring over their heads. 

There. That’s the blow. Undoes Cloud’s barely there resolve and that stupid shameful heat comes flaring back. 

“Jessie can come in early. I’ll give her a call. Go on a real break, Cloud.” 

He can’t tell if Sephiroth is annoyed with him. Tone too flat and Cloud doesn’t get how Zack can get along with him. They are complete opposites. 

Or maybe it’s him. 

Can’t read people well. 

Can’t-

“Go on, in the back,” Sephiroth’s hand is still warm. A heavy, comforting weight on his shoulder and squeezes ever so gently, “Take the last section when you get back on the floor, they're not as temperamental.”

“Sure.”

Jessie is there when he catches his breath and eases his nerves. She’s bouncing around with too loud of chatter. Probably trying to charm half the place out of all the bitchiness. She jabs her elbow with his every time they meet at the pay kiosk. Smiles wide at him before dancing off to whatever cheesy song is ruining the rest of his day. 

It helps a little. 

And Sephiroth is right. The section near the kitchens is less hostile. Not as loud and offer more smiles to Cloud as he comes in and checks on them. Almost instantly he relaxes and the small shake in his hand disappears. He hadn’t even noticed it before. 

He does notice Sephiroth is the one taking his section from before. Jessie is bobbing around in her usual. 

He feels extra bad then. For snipping at him. 

Yeah. 

Cloud’s wrong then. He sees the soft glances Sephiroth shoots his way. Without his nerves blinding him. He can see the little changes in Sephiroth’s expressions. How he didn’t before. The guilt flares up again. That section doesn’t get nicer, the few times Cloud passes through the rest of his shift. Sephiroth is dealing with it just cause Cloud can’t hold it together. 

He stops by the office his last fifteen minutes, waving at Zack and Tifa as they clatter in the front doors. Already jumping into work without even putting their stuff down. 

Sephiroth is sitting in Tifa’s office at the second computer, looking the worst Cloud has ever seen him. Hair not as silky straight, fly aways a bit more haphazard. Lines on his face dragging and dark circles more visible under the fluorescent lights. 

Looks tired. 

That sting again. Cloud sighs, time to own up then. If Sephiroth is going to be sweet enough to take the brunt of shitty customers. 

“Hey,” Cloud calls softly. Raps his knuckles on the door frame and leans against the sound, “have a little time?”

Sephiroth’s eyes go even more tired, surprise flashing across them at the moment he looks into Cloud’s face.

“Of course. How can I hel-”

“-I’m sorry,” Cloud cuts him off, “I shouldn’t have snapped and...I can handle a terrible section. You didn’t have to switch with me.” It’s not quite how he wanted to apologize. He’s shit at those too. 

Sephiroth’s whole body softens in the too small for him desk chair. A near full smile lighting up his face. Cloud’s heart thuds too hard at it. 

Well...shit. 

“It’s alright Cloud. We all have off days. May I ask you to let me know if someone is bothering you too much? That man with the freckles...”

His sudden realization that Sephiroth’s smile makes him too pretty with his eyes crinkling like that hits him hard. 

No he can’t crush on two people at work. It’s...no. 

Wait. Freckle guy? Cloud straightens up, biting at his inner cheek to keep from sighing. Or blushing, which is happening anyway. Sephiroth noticed then? His overly friendly and too leering gaze on Cloud. 

He can handle him. He has every summer the last two years. Still…

Sweet. Zack’s mentioned it to Cloud before. Sephiroth’s sweet despite his mellow exterior. That apology doesn’t seem enough now. 

“Say bye to Zack on the way out? He hasn’t stopped blathering about you for weeks, be good and make his night before he deals with the rough crowd.”

_ ‘Be good.’  _ Fuck, Cloud didn’t really need to hear that at the cusp of his sudden attraction. 

“S-sure.” A small wave and he numbly passes the bar. 

Indeed he does stop by and stutters out a distracted ‘hey’ at Zack. 

His cheery smile breaks him though. 

It’s the niceness that gets him. Pulls him tighter and tighter to that trap. Now there’s just two of them. 

***

Tifa doesn’t stop scheduling him with Zack’s shifts. Doesn’t matter if it’s night, mid, or morning shift. It’s driving Cloud nuts and fucking with his sleep schedule. Late night last night and finally on his Friday of the week (which actually happens to be Friday for once) a shitty morning shift. Back to back. 

He pulls up in the warming early hours to Zack unlocking the door. Waves at him as he slows up and turns down the parking lot. Tucks his bike behind the building and walks back around. It’s a small place and Cloud hates walking in through the kitchens still. No matter how many times Tifa tells him that’s the actual employee entrance. 

“Morning,” Zack says brightly. Looking like he slept a perfect eight hours. Hair pulled up and full in a loose bun. A few locks framing his clear eyes. 

Annoying, he looks perfect. Fitted slacks and white shirt curving over his biceps; showing off his sculpted forearms. Skin all tan from where ev-

Okay. 

Zack has grown on him, too much. That trap getting closer and closer and Cloud is starting to just not care that it’s in his way. 

“M-morning,” Cloud mumbles through a yawn. He tries not to think about his deep dark circles and his messy hair he didn’t even bother to try and shove into place. 

“Man, I didn’t know Tifa was gonna put you on my schedule, it’s pretty chaotic. What did you do to her?” Zack teases him, holds the door open for him and waves him in. Locks the doors behind them. 

What did he do to her? That’s a fucking fantastic question. He’d like to know so he can tell her off and then just quit on the spot. He’s tired and barely dressed right and he can’t take one more full shift of staring at Zack’s flirty looks bouncing all over the restaurant.

Of Sephiroth’s watchful eyes. 

“I dunno, wanna switch schedules?” He’s so tired he’s serious. Forgot immediately that he and Zack have the same fucking one.

Zack laughs- that dumb throw his head back and scrunch his eyes laugh, “you’re funny, Blondie.” 

They turn on all the lights. The two back corner ones flickering on slowly. Cloud goes around taking down chairs and cleaning table tops. There’s clunking from the kitchens already, Biggs and Wedge always sneak in from the back. For the little amount of sleep he’s had, Cloud’s irritation melts quickly. A soft comfortable buzz forming around him instead as the music stutters on and the air-conditioning kick starts. 

As the hour comes to a close, Tifa comes in with Angeal on her heels and Aerith twirling her braid around her wrist. 

“Mornin-whoa, Cloud. You look like you’re gonna keel over,” Aerith says with a bounce.

Why does everyone he know bounce so much? He hates it. 

“You look like…..why are you here?” Tired. He’s so fucking tired. Glares at Tifa as she wiggles her fingers at him from the back office. 

“Pfft-okay tough guy. You should go to bed earlier for the morning shifts you know?” She’s fucking teasing him. Green eyes too bright with glee and twirls past him, heading for the kitchens. 

Great. Aerith’s ‘helping’ out today. Means Jessie called in for mid shift and Cloud doubts he’ll get off at the end of his. He sighs. Shoves his pencil behind his ear and finishes wiping down the last table in his row. Aerith can do the other ones. 

For a Friday it’s slow, even for the morning. Normally the weekend starts off with a lot of brunch goers but it’s so quiet Cloud can hover at the bar if he keeps half an eye on his tables. Plus, he’ll just let Aerith pick up his slack. Payback for teasing him when he was too tired to even talk right.

He’s still a little like that. Blinks at Zack twice to really take in what he’s saying. Stares too long at his lips. 

“What?” He gives up and just asks Zack to repeat himself.

Gets laughed at, but it’s much softer this time. Zack leans in under the dim lights of the bar and his face falls into a kind expression. It throws Cloud off balance. The light catching his sky blue eyes and casting shadows from his long dark lashes. Makes his breath quicken and his already lack of focus break apart. 

“Damn, you’re exhausted huh? Probably shouldn’t ride that bike home tonight.”

“I’m fine,” He grits out. Stares at the hair falling from Zack’s hair bun. It’s two more locks of hair this time. 

“Fine as in, ‘I can only function if someone distracts me’? I’ve seen you re-write that easy lunch order three times now.”

Fuck. Okay, fine. He’s hardly functioning. He usually doesn’t need to write down anything, just does it to ease the customers. Huffing at Zack doesn’t do anything to rid the amused concern on his face. To keep it from irritating him Cloud hops off the bar stool and goes back to his tables early. 

The last hour of his shift, he finally notices Sephiroth doing his hovering-manager thing again. It’s more distracting now that he’s looked past his weird hang up over Sephiroth’s reserved personality. Zack still keeps telling him he’s just helping since the wait staff is so small. Comes with little pokes to his cheek too. 

Cloud’s not irritated so much with Sephiroth as he is with the checking in from the both of them. He must give off weird vibes for all the concern. He’s been doing this for years. One summer it was just him and Tifa and the place and been so packed they were open three hours past their already extra hour. 

Still, Cloud tries his best to breathe out his irritation and not glare menacingly every time Seph brushes by him. He doesn’t deserve his clipped attitude. Not after last week. 

At least customers are nice and the flow is busy but with a nice rhythm that keeps him moving enough to stay awake. Not pass out from stress. Magically, the day rushes by and one moment he’s lazily placing plates down onto a table, the next Zack is up in his space. Tugging him to the back by their work lockers. 

“Okay, times up. You’ve had a long week. Let’s go, Seph can finish up your last fifteen minutes.”

Zack can’t actually make that call, but Seph’s quiet humming in agreement fills Cloud’s ears and he weakly follows Zack. Wondering when Sephiroth popped up at their side.

It’s weird to be in Zack’s close proximity all of a sudden; Spent the first two weeks of him being new and staying at arms length to hovering near him constantly at work. Cloud finds himself thinking what Zack is like on days off. 

Thinks on it too long and doesn’t notice Zack steering him to a beat up old truck.

“Hop in, Blondie,” Zack pats his shoulder, “Tifa said she’ll bring your bike to your house.”

“Mmm,” sure. That’s fine...wait. 

He’s outside his house...in a truck that’s not his bike. What….

“Cloud,” Zack’s voice comes from his right-outside the truck. He’s opening his door and waiting from him to realize he needs to move to get anywhere on his own. 

Sliding out of the truck is fine, but once he’s on his own feet he sways a little. Falls right into Zack’s warm body. Punches a burst of energy in him. He’s able to make it to his front door fine, just a light buzzing in his chest. Zack follows him though. Hovers close and watches Cloud fumble with unlocking the door in the setting sunlight. 

“Uh,” Cloud says. Turns to find Zack standing so close he has to tilt his head back a bit to meet his eyes. It’s just not fair, he thinks. Zack’s attractiveness is too heavy like gravity; pulling him in and he doesn’t even realize when he’s caught in it. 

“You okay?” Zack asks him. Seems like the third time he has. Tone slower and louder; wakes him up just enough for Cloud to focus on his sharp features clearer. 

”Z-ack…” the shitty, stark white light doesn’t even damper Zack’s good looks. He still looks strong and warm and Cloud can not stop staring at his soft, full bottom lip. Licks his own and for no fucking reason just moans out loud.

Shit...fucking,  _ oh shit _ -he actually just moaned so slutty and loud into the cooling air. Resting hard against the door and brushed up against Zack. He feels-fuck he’s so tired and light headed from his blood rushing to his dumb dick all day that he feels raw and hollow and  _ needy.  _

“Cloud…” Zack’s voice is rough, strangled sounding and he swallows thickly. Stares deeply into Cloud’s eyes for a long intense moment. His breathing starting to match Cloud’s heavier each inhale. 

It’s a fucking lightening crack. One moment Zack’s slightly leaning in, searching all over Cloud’s face, and then he’s shoving him back hard against the door. Trapping him with his body, sliding his knee between Cloud’s leg and grabbing his jaw roughly. 

A fast, bruising hot kiss. Too much bite in the beginning from rushing in and Zack has to tilt his head a few times to accommodate Cloud’s lagging mind. Feels a little long and Cloud knows the heat in his face blooming is a little bit from embarrassment. 

But then Zack slots their lips together just  _ so _ . Presses him down and back a little more and slides a hand from his jaw back into his hair. Cups at the back of his head and oh- _ oh-fuck. _

Cloud shakes, tenses up under Zack’s hands and moans loudly again as Zack shoves his tongue past his lips. Dips in and tries to consume him. His senses are flooded with everything Zack. The faint smell of lavender soap on his hands that Tifa stocks in the restaurant. A lingering pull of metal from shaking drinks and wood and musky and-

Cloud moans  _ again _ , much louder. Arches up into Zack’s body. Loosing his balance with his senses flooded and grasps tightly at Zack’s shirt collar. He can’t do much with Zack pinning him against the door. Just fall open to him and try to ignore the harsh wood scratching at his back. 

The sound between them when Zack pulls away enough to look into his eyes is wet and echoes in the quickly dimming evening. He rocks his hips down against Cloud’s and whispers into the air.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you since I saw you. Will you let me…” he trails off to fall against Cloud completely, rocking his hips lower. Groans against his ear and stabilizes them against the door. His weight bears down on Cloud and he can only wrap his arms around Zack’s back and gasp at the friction between them. 

Zack’s rutting against him is drawing embarrassing whimpers and Cloud knocks his head into the tense shoulder in front of him. He’s not going to last with Zack shifting their hips so perfectly together. The pressure is rough and barely there from their slacks but Cloud’s been half hard all day. Zack smells too good and feels too strong under his own hands. He can’t think about anything but wanting Zack touching him, fucking him. However Zack wants. He’s so needy and turned on he doesn’t care how. He just needs it to be Zack. 

It’s good he’s already unlocked the door, shakily reaches behind him and fumbles with the handle until it swings open and they fall into the dark entrance way of his house. 

Zack’s pretty aware, unlike Cloud’s sleep deprived brain, grabs his hips and walks them back so the door can close behind them easily. The click doesn’t even register in Cloud’s ears before Zack is shoving him back against the door. He collides with it hard and knocks his head more awake with a sharp pain. 

“Shit, sorry, Blondie.”

“I-It’s fine.” 

“Mm,” Zack presses his body along his in a tight line and nips at his ear, “yeah and is this fine too?” 

He doesn’t miss a beat. Rocks a fast movement and then drops to his knees, glancing up at Cloud from his straining cock. Rubs his hands over Cloud’s thighs. The dark need in his eyes is obvious even in the shadows of Cloud’s home. He swallows thick and nods just enough for Zack to smirk up at him. There’s no fumbling or hesitation. Zack slides his hands up, cupping around Cloud’s covered cock and fucking nuzzles down against the fabric of his slacks. 

He teasingly pops the button open and stares right up at Cloud as he unzips to reach inside. Just Zack’s hand touching him to pull him out makes him moan and re-thunk his head against the door. 

“Fuck,” Zack’s breath flowing over the hot skin of his cock makes him shake with anticipation, “look at you, such a dark pink. So beautiful.”

Cloud flushes, knows he’s turning a deep red to match the flush on his cock. He’s never had anyone tell him his dick is beautiful. It’s...well it’s weird but fuck, his cock jumps just re-hearing Zack say it. 

He’s not expecting Zack to just dive right in, but just like the kiss. One second he’s staring down into Zack’s eyes and the next gasping out, shoving his hips forward as Zack swallows down the whole length of him. 

“Ah-shit,” Cloud jerks down. Hands rushing to dig into Zack’s hair to hold onto anything. Help keep his shaking legs from buckling under him. 

Zack hums a laugh around him and reaches up to keep Cloud’s hips tight against the door, not letting him thrust or move. His mouth is hot, hollows out his cheeks as he pulls back, licking a long line as he goes. Traps Cloud’s cock between the muscle and the roof of his mouth. Slides nice and easy with extra saliva Zack is letting pool in his mouth. All the way down till Zack’s nose brushes against the fine blonde hairs at the base of his cock. 

It’s hot and tight and Zack can swallow around Cloud with the head of his cock butting up against the back of his throat. He does it over and over without pulling away, opening wide and taking Cloud in even more. 

“Ahh-mmmm, Z-Zack.”

He’ll choke on him, if he keeps sucking around him and keeping him in his mouth. It’s making Cloud more delirious and the rate he’s been all day he can’t hold on. He’s going to come embarrassingly fast. 

“Za-ah,” he shakes and doubles down more, yanks on Zack’s hair as a warning. It only spurs him on. He pulls back, sucking around Cloud’s cock and bobs his head down and back a few fast times before encasing Cloud completely one last time. 

It’s too much, with a last swipe of tongue against his head-how is Zack doing  _ that _ with him so deep in his mouth-Cloud shakes and the heat pools too fast low in his groin. He shouts and tries not to grip Zack’s hair too hard as he comes. 

Zack keeps him in his mouth, swallowing his come and stares up at him the whole time. It feels...oddly controlling. Like Zack’s commanding him to stay as still as he can with his eyes. His grip on Cloud’s hips is still rather tight. Slowly, Zack pulls off of him. Sucks one last pull extra hard around the head of Cloud’s cock, dips his tongue into his slit to gather the last of his come. 

It makes him shake even more, overly sensitive at the quick touch and he whines loudly. 

The moment Zack leans back onto his heels and stands; Cloud can’t keep his own weight up.

“Woah, easy,” Zack laughs. Catches him and tucks him in close to his warm body, “easy, come here. Shit, you really are exhausted.”

Sure, whatever that means. Cloud can’t stop his shaking and everything is kind of ringing in his ears. Zack’s sweet to hull him in closer, tuck him back into his boxers and pulls him deeper into the house.

“S’to the lefst,” Cloud slurs. He really is tired, that fucking amazing blowjob pulling whatever little energy he had left.

Fuck, he hopes Zack doesn’t mind fucking him like this. It’s not fair if Cloud just knocks out. 

He must pass out a little-lose some time at least-because he’s suddenly mostly naked and sprawled out on his bed. Zack has to be nearby, he can hear cloth moving. Shit, he’s being a shitty lay. Just letting Zack get him off and then passing out on him.

“Za-” he’s sure he called him. Cloud can’t really manage to turn his brain on long enough to string words together, “‘skay. Fuc-me’like….this.. sokay...I…’n’tmind...”

A soft surprised grunt comes from somewhere over him and Cloud falls into his afterglow once again before he can see if Zack is moving in to take what Cloud owes him. 

He wakes in the early morning alone, still in his boxers and curled up under all of his sheets. Colder than he expected, but then…why would Zack stay? 

No-one ever does. 

The sun is barely up but he can’t fall back asleep. He feels the heat of embarrassment rush to his face as he sits up. He really did just pass out like that. By the judging of little to no ache in his body-he doubts Zack stuck around to fuck him. Great. Zack’s probably annoyed at him. 

He feels a stinging in his eyes and has to shake his head to rid it. He’s being dumb. Even if Zack is pissed…it doesn’t really matter. Cloud knows how this goes. Once anyone gets some kind of touch out of him, it’s straight to ‘moved on already.’

He’s boring. Been there done that. Cloud expects come Monday at work Zack will smile at him a bit less. Probably ease on the chatter until Cloud gets the hint to leave him alone. 

“Ugh.”

Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes only wakes him up some more. Doesn’t ease the ache in them. Hauling himself out of bed and into the shower is too easy and seeing no bruising or bite marks just confirms Zack didn’t fuck him. At least the warm water stills whatever numbness is in him. Not completely, but enough that he can focus better.  Moving through his house is lonely and cold. He sees his mom again at every turn and he hates it more and more. He’s supposed to be getting over her death, not rushing closer and closer to his breakdown he had just the week after her funeral. 

Food. Yeah, food will help distract him. 

Pulls out the flat pan and reaches for the eggs in his fridge (shit, he’s almost out) when a loud knock on his front door makes him jump and bang his elbow on the fridge door.

“Shit-ow,” he mumbles on his way. Who the hell is bothering him this early? If it’s Tifa he’s going to- ”Zack?”

Sure enough, as he opens the door, Zack’s sunny smile brightens even more at Cloud. Framed between way too many grocery bags. 

“Hey, Blondie. Saw you were short on a lot of stuff. Glad you’re up, otherwise this poor milk in here would start to sour. I didn’t want to leave your door completely unlocked-”

Zack keeps talking at him, pushes his way around Cloud. 

Okay…so he’s not mad. But...grocery shopping? For Cloud? Why?

“Wha-” but Zack’s already banging around in his kitchen, pulling things from the bags, and searching for good spots to put them away.

It’s actually embarrassing, how empty it is. Cloud hasn’t bothered to do…anything, really. He’s got the bare minimum, usually snags food at the end of his shift at the restaurant. He knows there are old appliances and kitchen utensils from his mom still lingering around, but…like everything in this place. He gets teary-eyed and headaches from too many memories. 

Standing in the doorway and watching Zack bounce back and forth is strangely enduring. 

But… “What are you doing, Zack?” Cloud asks. Quietly, of course. He can feel that Zack is just fine, but just in case. 

He doesn’t know him that well. 

He gets a warm laugh and a sweet glance, “making you breakfast, that okay?”

No actually. It’s not okay. He’ll owe Zack even more now. Why doesn’t he just fuck him instead? So they can get on to the ‘they are not even acquaintances anymore’ phase. 

“Why don’t you just fuck me?” he blurts out. Flushes immediately. He’s usually not so forward, but....

If he’s honest with himself. He doesn’t want to lose Zack. Zack is bright and warm and he always seems to understand what Cloud is saying, even when he’s got no idea himself. He laughs at his rare jokes and flashes Cloud the most reassuring smiles in the last hour of his shift when he’s dead on his feet.

He doesn’t want to lose that. 

It makes him freeze. Zack slowly comes down from his toes, heels hitting the floor with an odd tense feeling. Turns from the open cabinet he was reaching up into to put...is that granola? 

“What,” Zack says. His voice is flat and he’s watching Cloud with deepening brows.

“I…” does Zack not want that? No, he has to. It has to be his end game. Cloud can’t just get a blowjob from him and that’s it, “I owe you...f-for last night.”

“You...owe me,” Zack repeats. His eyes bore into Cloud’s body. Making him feel self-conscious. 

That’s how sex usually works, in Cloud’s experience.

A dark expression crosses Zack’s face for just a moment before it melts away into the same soft look he was giving him last night, outside right before Cloud moaned out loud for no reason and ruined everything. 

“Cloud,” oh no. It’s the ‘let you down easy’ voice. Cloud knows that one too. 

He ducks his head so Zack can’t see how easy his eyes shimmer. He should just...leave. At least the kitchen instead of standing like a fucking idiot in the doorway. But even as Zack’s heavy steps get closer and his hands come up to grip at Cloud’s arms, something keeps him still. Pulls him to want. Want Zack. 

Wants to know what Zack will say, what he’ll do. Anything. He’ll...he’ll do whatever just to feel the warmth in his chest from the stupid soft looks Zack gives him. Yeah, he’s in too deep already. Listened to the stupid part of himself, again. 

“Hey,” Zack’s so close to him, rubs small circles into his bare skin, “You don’t owe me,” Cloud flinches. Right, so...he doesn’t get it then. Why is Zack here again if he doesn’t want sex from him? “Do I wanna fuck you? Yeah, are you kidding, you’re  _ gorgeous _ . But, You don’t owe me Cloud.”

“But...you-”

“I had fun,” Zack smiles. Cloud can see it if he glances up just the slightest, “and I want to do whatever you’ll let me. But before that happens, I can’t have you thinking you owe me. For a BJ? That I wanted to give you?”

Cloud frowns. So...he does want sex then?

“Zack, I’m not sure, I…”

“Can I kiss you?” Zack asks. It's so sudden and optimistic sounding it draws Cloud’s head up. 

Meets his eyes to that tender look (of course) and his thighs shake and he feels weak all over. Like he didn’t sleep at all and he can’t get any energy from anything unless it’s Zack. 

“S-sure.”

Can he kiss him…so stupid. Can’t Zack see the desperation in him? It’s so obvious.

It’s not like last night. Zack tugs him close slowly. Tilts his chin up with his thumb and forefinger, wraps a strong arm around his waist, and licks his lips as he moves in. Cloud’s never had a kiss like this. It’s barely a brush of the lips at first. So gentle and no lust need. It’s sweet. Slow pressure that sends tingles down his spine and pulls a tiny, high sound from his throat. 

Zack deeps their kiss with it, turns it wetter and hotter, but still easy and...cherished. It feels like Zack is trying to memorize his movements, his lips, even the way he breathes when they break for air. It’s a tender affection Cloud doesn’t know too well.

He craves it more. 

“Oh-damn, You’re gonna be the death of me, I can tell,” Zack mutters against his lips, “look gorgeous,” Cloud flushes, “before I do anything else. I gotta tell you something.”

Shit. Cloud’s blood runs cold and too many thoughts run through his head. Tell him what? Shit...he...he never checked with him about anything. 

“Easy, it’s nothing bad. It’s just-a lot. But, you gotta know about it if we’re going to start...seeing each other.”

Cloud snorts, “seeing each other?” he teases him.

“Shut up. Come here.” 

Zack takes his hand, tugs him along into the living room just outside the kitchen doorway and sits down on Cloud’s old childhood couch. He looks...well Zack always looks good, but he seems older. More serious. 

Cloud sits down next to him when he pats the worn cushion. The moment he does his heart starts racing. Air getting harder to get into his lungs. He’s nervous. Can’t settle or guess what Zack is going to tell him. 

Tries not to laugh hysterically as Zack slips his larger hands into his own.

“I’m just gonna go right for it okay? You tell me if you’re not interested or if you need a break to think about things.”

“Ok-ay,” Cloud’s still wary. Zack said it wasn’t bad, but he feels like he’s about to be told his dog just got run over. 

“I’m dating Sephiroth.”

It must show on his face, the panic. Feels all the blood leave his upper body and his limbs go cold. Fuck, he made Zack cheat? 

“Nah, pretty eyes, it’s not like that. Uh...Seph and I like having someone to spoil. We haven't had anyone in a long time but-Damn. I couldn’t stop thinking about you the second I saw you. I  _ know _ Seph thinks you’ve got the sweetest eyes too, so…”

Cloud lets him ramble, thinks he’s dreaming and Zack’s not actually here on his couch asking him to be part of a...threesome? 

“Uh,” he really can’t seem to wake up either. Blinks slowly at Zack and unconsciously tightens his grip on his hands.

“Okay, I don’t think I’m explaining this right. Look, I really like you, but Seph and I are a package. You get me, you get him.”

“Does...does he know you uh-”

“-wanna bang you?” Zack laughs low, reaches up, and brushes the shorts hairs away from Cloud’s eyes. Such a contrasting gesture to his flippant words, “yeah. Seph’s kinda like you. A little shy so-eh sorta-sorry, I’m starting to ramble. You okay with this? Cause, like I said, you really interest me and Seph and I will treat you right.”

He says the end with such determination, face set in an intense stare. A fiery need that Cloud’s seen others give him before but Zack’s…

His is different. There’s the recurring tenderness that seems to linger in all his touches and all his smiles. It scares Cloud. Only because he’s never seen it mix with lust before. This might end bad for him. It always does but-

He’ll just be lying to himself if he doesn’t want it. He wants Zack so bad the ache is in his bones. Embarrassed to admit it to himself. He barely knows him, is only swept away by his joyous smile and his strong arms. Now that he’s had a taste of him, Cloud just can’t let go. 

And it’s not like Sephiroth is hard to look at. Cloud just doesn’t know him as well. If Zack likes him enough to be fucking dating him then-he can’t be as bad as his quiet reserved nature makes him seen. It’s not like Cloud gives the best impression either. At least Sephiroth has been kind to him. Cloud is just snippy. 

He keeps waiting for the awkwardness to rise up and swallow him, but it never happens. The heat from his blush doesn’t leave him. It doesn’t seem to discourage Zack; who’s sitting patiently and has taken Cloud’s silence as doubt. Has cupped his cheek and strokes his thumb across the high point of his cheek bone. A reassurance. 

“Okay,” Cloud says. Ignoring his nerves flaring up.

“Really, just like that? You can take a few days, think about it. I-I’m sorry I should have told you before I even kissed you. You just...fuck, Cloud, that moan you made,” Zack shifts close, their thighs flush against each other, “I’m barely able to hold back now, you sure about this?”

Zack might as well just take what he wants from him. He’s so close, muttering against his lips and yet Cloud needs him closer. It’s a horrible tease.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Cloud says. Bumps their noses as he leans forward to kiss Zack. 

Trying to deepen it doesn’t work, Zack keeps edging back. Halts the pace of their lips but still gives Cloud enough to ease the shakiness in his hands. 

“Okay, will you let me cook you breakfast now?” Zack asks; nuzzling into his hairline. 

Cloud still wants Zack to fuck him, that selfish feeling buzzing low in his stomach. He doesn’t want Zack to think he’s not able to give back.

All morning though, Zack keeps his touches light and flirty. Cooks him a filling veggie omelet and then stays half the day to cuddle him and warm Cloud’s house with bright laughter. 

It eases his guilt but not his nerves. When Zack leaves in the late afternoon Cloud finds himself standing in the middle of his living room staring at his blank TV. Dulled thoughts of Zack’s ghost touch fill his head. Doesn’t even realize he thinks about it for an hour and the sun is setting. 

A whole day just drifting by with him lost in a back and forth lust. 

He’s definitely not going to be able to look Zack in the eye at work on Monday. 

Or Sephiroth. 


	2. Once Your Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the middle of summer is smokin' hot for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....I have no excuse. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Monday Cloud wakes to his phone alarm and a text from Zack who had apparently snuck his phone number in some time on Saturday. 

Zack:  _ Mornin’ Gorguss _

Zack:  _ Goregous* _

Zack:  _ GORGEOUS**  _

Cloud snorts. Hates himself a bit for smiling stupidly and blushing. 

Cloud:  _ Okay, Hi.  _

He texts back, shifting onto his stomach and buries his face into his pillow to rid the heat from his face. Maybe typing something mean will help but he doesn’t want to scare Zack away with too much sarcasm. Even if he’s proven to keep up with him. 

He’s never been part of…he doesn’t know, whatever is about to happen. All he knows is the second he’s finished showering and pulling on his uniform his nerves burst forward so bad his hands shake as he grips the handles of his bike. 

He can feel the need for a long drive itching in him, but it’ll have to be after work. 

He’s got the mid-shift and when he gets there Zack is not cleaning glasses behind the long counter. It’s Tifa and her wide grin and knowing wave. It just tells him she did set him on Zack’s shifts on purpose. He glares darkly, makes a show of going around the long way and disappears into the kitchens for his apron. 

The banging around and wafting of too many different foods all at once overwhelms him. Biggs and Wedge are elbows in oil and chopping veggies, waves at him without looking up.

“Hey Cloud,” they chorus together. He doesn't get how they always know without looking. 

The far corner where all the aprons and extra paper pads are, is in a quiet darker small room that Tifa sometimes uses to quickly jolt down schedule changes and things they need to restock. He only slips in for a moment, tucking his phone into his back pocket and reaches for the apron with a small tear at the pocket. It’s been the one he’s used every summer and he is weirdly territorial over it. 

In the small, dim room the sound from the restaurant is soft in his ears and his own movements seem loud and vulnerable. 

“Ah, Cloud,” Soft and airy, of course he’s run into Sephiroth first thing. 

Zack’s soft touch burns on his back in a ghost touch and he tenses thinking about Zack muttering in his ear how much Seph is ‘going to love him’. He’s very aware of his breathing and his messy hair from his helmet-less ride over. He knows too, Zack would want him to reach out and not ignore Sephiroth. 

The two of them...want him? Still seems not possible and a deep seated bundle of nerves flares in his stomach. Makes him hot and embarrassed. No...he can’t. Instead, Cloud finishes tying his apron round his waist with an odd deja vu hanging over him and ducks his head. 

“Morning,” mumbling is the best he can do at the moment without tripping over himself and getting snippy on default. 

Sephiroth laughs. It’s quiet and low, barely an audible chuckle. 

“It’s afternoon,” A faint deep musk he can’t place, tingles his nose. Similar to Zack, lavender is stronger on him and overwhelming with warmth and citrus. He doesn’t realize how close Sephiroth is, “on the clock yet?”

Technically, Tifa doesn’t make them punch in. He always shows up fifteen mins early anyway. 

“No,” Cloud says; stares at the shadowed indents of Sephiroth’s chest peeking through his always too unbuttoned silky dress shirts. 

“I spoke with Zack,” Sephiroth says; His voice invading Cloud’s senses as much as his cologne and the bulk of his body getting closer. How does he keep getting closer? 

“Oh…” 

He’s not sure what to say. He doesn’t even know what to say to Zack. Can’t really wrap his head around Saturday even with Zack texting him flirty messages and his touch lingering on his skin. 

“Yes, mentioned you would be shy,” Slowly, Sephiroth lifts one of his strong, delicate hands and brushes the tips of Cloud’s hair. The longest locks down by his jaw, “He told me to be nice and leave you alone but-” he lifts Cloud’s chin so softly. The craning his neck has to do with Zack is nothing compared to Sephiroth, “-just a little taste won’t scare you away, will it?”

His back hits the wall. Mind unaware he’s moved and body so tense he trembles as Sephiroth dips down, silver locks loose and falling over Cloud’s shoulders as he brushes his lips so slowly against Cloud’s. Stares with the brightest sea green eyes into Cloud’s soul. He feels the kiss deep in his body and can’t look away from Sephiroth’s gaze. 

His breath leaves him to follow after Sephiroth’s body drifting back. Locks onto his small smile and amused ‘hmph’. 

“Sweet. Zack said you tasted sweet.” and then he just turns and leaves him in the dark room, leaning back for support against the wall. 

What the fuck. He’s...he’s dreaming right? This isn’t real. Shakily takes out his phone and huffs deep breathes out through his nose to calm down the lust burning in his body.

Cloud:  _ You talked to Seph already? _

Zack’s answering him right away.

Zack:  _ Man, he made a move on you? I told him to chill at work. You still seem a bit unsure.  _

Right. Unsure, more like not getting out of his head. How is he supposed to work a full shift now? Knowing Sephiroth and Zack have talked about...fucking him. 

Shit. 

His head spins his whole first hour and he’s lucky it’s not as packed as it sounds in the restaurant. Moves around in a weird, mild-lusty fog and somehow doesn’t drop anyone’s meal or run his hip into the far corner table that sticks out a little more than the others. 

He usually does that when he’s completely clear headed and focused. So that he manages to stay bruise free is lucky enough. 

He doesn’t keep tabs on Sephiroth’s presence at all. Keeps his head down and doesn’t look anywhere but the lines to the kitchen and the bar when it gets later and people start ordering drinks. 

Of course, it means he has to brave Tifa and her teasing smile.

“Ah-ah, nope. You gotta tell me first,” She withholds his table's large round of beers. Not cool; holding his time hostage like this, “what’s with the shifty eyes? You’re more spacey than normal.”

“Am not, hand it over Tifa.”

“Wha- no way, oh my god, that blush! Geez, Cloud I haven’t seen you turn this bright since-”

“- _ Tifa _ -” he hisses at her, swearing steam is flowing from the heat under his skin, “-now please. That table is impatient.”

After a few more teasing trade offs from Tifa, Cloud stops asking his tables if they want anymore alcoholic drinks. It reduces his back and forth horrifying trips by half. 

It also increases his run-ins with Sephiroth and Aerith; Who are both skirting around Cloud’s section. Aerith with a matching grin to Tifa and Sephiroth with intense eyes and a gentle smile. Once he’s stuck hovering over his tables it’s hard not to let his gaze drift over Sephiroth’s tall form. He tries to quietly. Keeps his head ducked and body half turned away from him the whole time. 

Up until this point, Sephiroth has always just been...around. Cloud’s been so blinded by Zack’s sunny smile and loud laughter that he didn’t really notice much else. He barely sees him hang around Zack even. He never would have guessed. Feels a little mean too, thinking what they even have in common. A biting voice in the back of his head reminds him; barely knows them. 

The thought resets his nerves on fire and he busies himself cleaning a table he’s already cleaned for a third time. 

Tifa’s heavy judgmental stare bores into his back but he refuses. Okay, he just refuses everything today. It’s almost his break and then just a two hour stretch till the end of his shift. He’s not thinking about Sephiroth’s soft kiss or the deep warm scent on his skin (fucking-amber and sandalwood that’s what he smells like) or what Zack has even told Sephiroth.

...did he tell him about the fucking blowjob? Or their many kisses between Saturday and now. 

Cloud gets too lost in his head and huffs grumpily out loud, drawing some attention from near-by tables.

Yeah, Okay. Break time now. Does a quick scan to make sure everyone looks happy and then dips down towards the lockers he rarely uses. Shoves into the bathroom to rid the grease smell from his fingers and darts out the back door though the kitchens once he’s finished. 

It’s hot outside. Uncomfortably so with the waiter’s collared shirt Tifa still insists everyone wears. Fucking-Sephiroth walks around with it unbuttoned so low Cloud doesn’t understand how his entire torso isn’t on display.

No-nope, he needs to not think about Sephiroth or Zack right now. He needs clear air and a clearer head. Leaning back against the rough texture of the building and closing his eyes, Cloud tries to breathe evenly and take in the light breeze tunneling in from around the parking lot. 

The restaurant is near the edge of town, butted up against open fields and the mountains spring up high into the bright sky. Tifa’s talked about setting up outside seating in a section of the parking lot more than once. Maybe now with their growing new success she can afford it. He doesn’t get it. Why Angeal up and moved back and decided to help Tifa out. Friend’s of her dad’s....Cloud doesn't remember him at all. If he’s honest though, he spent so much time thinking the whole world was out to get him-he doesn’t remember much. Just his mom, when the fuzziness of hating everyone and everything doesn’t clog up his mind. 

And the breeze. The breeze is familiar too. Soft in his hair and clean in his lungs. First few weeks after summer break when he went back to Midgar felt like his lungs were breathing a thick tar. He never noticed the pollution until he missed Nibelheim. 

A startling vibration cuts through the calm. Cloud jerks and then laughs at himself under his breath. It’s Zack, he knows it is. Probably wants to make sure Sephiroth is keeping his word. He only glances at the message before a voice drifts from his right.

“There you are, Miss Lockhart mentioned you’ve been gone for a while.”

Sephiroth. 

Ironically, his phone buzzes again, Zack’s name flashing in his peripherals. Just reminds him he’s spiraling into uncharted territory. What’s he thinking, two people? Cloud can barely even deal with himself, let alone another person. He should’ve told Zack no. Out here in the air and near the end of his shift, the full reality comes closer to him. In Sephiroth's quiet, smooth walk. 

“Hm, he's been texting you all day. Doesn’t believe me then?” Sephiroth steps in front of him, close and blocking the lowering sun, “Why don’t you tell Zack I’ve been good,” He suggests.

Leans in close like this morning and places his arm against the building. Boxing Cloud in against the concrete and his tall body. Sephiroth brushes his hair again with the back of his hand. 

“Have you?” Cloud mutters, surprised his voice is steady when he can barely look past Sephiroth’s clavicle. 

It earns him a soft chuckle; one he’s willing to bet only Zack gets to hear. 

“Barely, you are rather distracting. Mind letting me have another taste? My shift is over.”

Cloud just notices, his hair is untied and pooling down around his shoulders as he leans in. Name-tag gone and apron missing. Even his sleeves are rolled up more messy than usual. It’s just another thing he didn’t really think about when he rushed into giving Zack an answer. Sephiroth is technically his manager. Sort of, Tifa’s still hoarding all the tasks and really only uses Sephiroth for his accounting insights. Off the clock…it’s probably fine. It’s so lax in this small town anyway and Tifa barely treats Cloud like he’s an employee anyway. 

He swallows and stares at Sephiroth’s slightly dry lips. Manages to nod without bumping their noses together. He guesses it doesn’t matter, Sephiroth is pushing the small space between them closed. Kisses him much harder this time.

He’s different from Zack. A stronger pressure and not as much tongue. Carefully placed lips and purposely thought out movements wetting their kiss and sending tingles all throughout his body. He kisses with a darker need and a heavier touch. Zack is either rushing and nipping or slow and tongue, always bright and always seems to be eager. It’s contrasting to Sephiroth and Cloud’s whole body shudders thinking about how they kiss each other.

He wants to see...wants both of them suddenly. 

Just one fucking kiss and one look and Cloud can’t stop thinking about Sephiroth either. He’s spinning on his head and falling deeper. 

Cloud moans loudly this time, sinking back against the building and opening his mouth wider for Sephiroth to invade. It’s what it is, his strength. Feels invading and dark and Cloud wants more. Sephiroth is so close to him, teasing him with his body warmth, even though Cloud doesn’t need it. Sweat is pooling in his lower back yet he shakes from a chill. 

It’s over too soon, Sephiroth pulls back to linger close just the same as before. Smiles with more lust and slicked lips. 

“You do make the most enticing sounds, Cloud.”

He brushes his hair again and taps at Cloud’s parted lips with three pads of his fingers. Laughs low once more and shuffles away. Leaves Cloud staring into the sun getting lower in the sky for too long. 

When he goes back in, the air conditioning dries his sweat and he can’t look anyone in the eye for the last two hours. Only remembers to check his phone when he’s back on his bike, the engine vibration strong between his thighs.

Zack:  _ Don’t let Seph bother you, he’s a weird flirt. _

Zack:  _ Okay, really though are you okay? I told him about the weekend. _

Zack:  _ I didn’t expect him to get so excited, he really likes you. _

Zack:  _ Cloud… _

Zack:  _ I’m gonna get jealous if you two are making out at work. _

Zack:  _ Osay, jut n’t on mybar please. _

Cloud laughs at the last one. Completely butchered and he has to re-read it a second time for it to click in his head. 

Cloud:  _ No we didn’t make out on your bar. _

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and slides down on his bike, grasps his handles and pulls the throttle. His bike roars and hums against his body and he pulls smoothly out of the parking lot onto the mostly empty road. He doesn’t feel like going home, he’s too wound up and can still smell Sephiroth’s cologne. 

Just a short ride through the forest then. Around the curves and strips out on the straights. Just before the sun falls past the horizon. Pulls back into his driveway and his ever saddening house. Toes his shoes off and foggily walks into his room and crashes face down. 

He drifts for a bit, mood settling into a weird stagnant lonely feeling. Drives him to check his phone again. It’s bright in the dark and he blinks a few times to clearly read.

Zack:  _ Oh okay-wait skjdnkfsdf, does that mean you guys did makeout?  _

Zack:  _ Cloud? Hello? Shit...that’s fuckin’hot. _

It pulls a loopy smile onto his face and Cloud laughs again. Deep in his chest and smashes his face into his sheets. 

At least Cloud is comfortable enough with him to ignore all his typos in his messages. 

His phone vibrates quietly in his hand.

Sephiroth: _ I apologize if Zack has made you want to gouge your eyes out. I’ve tried to tell him about his horrendous texting competence. _

This time shoving his face into his pillow does nothing to ease his laughter. 

***

All week it’s a weird back and forth. When Zack and Sephiroth are on the same shift or are overlapping, Cloud watches them from under his hair. While he scribbles down orders and from the back safety of the kitchen. Does it so often Wedge has hissed ‘bro’ at him more than Cloud can handle. 

They don’t give it away very often, their relationship. Small touches that linger just a tad too long. And now that Cloud has been (briefly) exposed to their lusty eyes and full attention. He can spot it better. A few times in passing Zack flashes his hungry eyes at Seph and once on their break, Cloud catches the quick graze of rubbing hands. 

Once, on Wednesday, he rounds the corner near the far end of the building and sees them pressed close and locked in a deep kiss. It makes him flustered all day and he doesn’t look at them at all his whole shift. Even when Zack calls his name and when Sephiroth brushes against him in passing. 

Thursday he gets a break from his dizzying nerves and oddly arousing closeness from them. He stays in his sweats all day and blanks out staring at nothing- thinking about how they kiss and how both their bodies feel pressed against his. From the little amount of touch he’s got from them. 

It’s ridiculous, he’s never been this turned on in his life and nothing is even happening. 

***

Saturday night after his short shift during the busy hours, something happens. 

Zack turns up just after Cloud has showered off the odd smell of mixing food dishes from his hair. Leaning in his doorway and leering at him with a mischievous grin. 

“Hey Blondie, wanna hang out?”

‘Hang out’. Cloud flushes but nods and lets Zack step inside the quiet house. He’s alone. It’s not surprising though, Sephiroth had shown up to close halfway through Cloud’s shift. It was just starting to get crazy busy too, it’ll be a long night at Seventh Heaven. 

Not sure what he is expecting, Cloud kind of half hovers, half wanders around his house with Zack following him-already chattering away. He had planned on making a quick meal and then passing out for the night. An embarrassing revelation as he feels Zack’s eyes on him; he’s rather boring. Bad at entertaining too. Zack doesn’t seem to be lusty, so he really just wants to chill? What’s Cloud supposed to do with him? 

He ends up feeding him. 

It’s nice. They eat on the couch with their thighs touching and put on some dumb movie Zack cackles about when he reads the title. It’s terrible and stupid and Cloud can feel the second hand embarrasment wafting through the screen. But Zack laughs deeply, falling into Cloud’s side every time, so he can put up with it. It makes him wonder if Sephiroth laughs with him or just rolls his eyes and shoves over so Zack can sprawl out. 

Midnight comes around fast with their cleaned plates stacked on the low coffee table and the credits finally rolling. Sometime in the last half hour Zack’s just stayed leaning into Cloud’s side. Laughing so often he just gave up and stayed put. 

He thinks that’s what his breaking point is. Turns to look at Zack and his low-lying lust finally over takes him. 

He’s allowed right? Zack’s been flirting with him all week; stares at him with a hunger when Cloud thinks he’s not looking. It’s there right now. Waiting for Cloud to take it. 

Oh. Is that it then, Zack’s being sweet? Making sure Cloud still wants him... _ them.  _

All it takes is a small lean in and the rush that over takes both of them collides hard. Their teeth knock together but Cloud doesn’t feel the throb from it. He just pushes forward, rises onto his knees and swings a leg over Zack’s thighs to settle down into his lap. Zack’s got thick jeans on masking his erection better than the sweats Cloud is in but still rolling his hips down for any friction is too hard to ignore. He needs _ anything.  _

Their kissing only gets more aggressive, nips and hard lip pulling. A built up tension Cloud has been feeling since last weekend and the desperate hand wandering all over his waist and back tells him Zack has been feeling it too. The couch gives Cloud leverage over Zack. A nice hand rest to lean on and rock his own achingly hard cock down against Zack. His hips twist and slide along Zack’s hard muscled thighs faster and faster with each deepening kiss.

It’s still not enough. He  _ needs _ Zack, been needing him all week and the nerves of what he’d gotten himself into suddenly melts away. 

He wants this. Them, both Zack and Sephiroth. 

“More,” Cloud gasps against Zack’s lips. Hips stuttering as Zack’s large hands slide down the curve of his back and cup his ass; pulling Cloud closer against him, “fuck me this time, Zack.”

“Y-yeah,” Zack’s got his eyes shut tight, breathing deep with long exhales. He looks wrecked and about to come any second. His body tight under Cloud’s thighs and his arms are shaking. 

Cloud huffs out a breathy laugh, “you okay?” 

“Fuck, yeah. You really don’t know how fucking distracting you are?” Zack’s lashes are so long. Dark, even in the soft lightning of the house, Cloud can see shadows across his cheeks from them, “It’s not even funny how hard it’s been, restraining myself.”

“Well don’t. I told you before.” 

It’s that simple. Cute, he looks cute staring up at him with a determination to be a gentleman. Cloud laughs again. Presses on the corner of his lips with his thumb.

“Zack, please. Your cock, I’ve been wanting it all week.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

It’s the switch that gets him to get a move on. He still is trying to be overly kind. Rolls to his feet while clutching at Cloud’s thighs. Carries him down the hallway and into Cloud’s bedroom. Even sets him down on the bed nice and slow, covering his body with his own.

That tender look is even back. Filling with lust as he tears the clothes off of both of them. 

It’s all pretty fast and intense and Cloud gets lost in Zack’s touches far too easily. He slips his fingers inside Cloud for a long time, but it feels much too quick and when he pulls out and goes for some lube Cloud whimpers after him. It’s been a while since he’s had anyone inside him and he throbs for it. The way Zack’s finding that bundle of nerves in him so quickly, knows how much to press to get his moans louder and higher.

Shit, Zack is going to destroy him. Cloud’s cock hardens impossibly more thinking about it. Jumps as he watches Zack slick up and pull Cloud’s legs over his hips. 

Simple and boring yet Cloud is vibrating with more lust than he ever has before. He doesn’t care if Zack wants to rock slowly into him, lean over him and give him encouraging kisses. There is no burn, just the zinging of his touch and the amazing stretch of Zack’s cock thrusting into him over and over. It’s more than what he wanted. Stirs his emotions in his chest, mixes with the building heat in him. Something in Zack’s eyes, in the purposeful roll of his hips as he shoves back inside Cloud. 

He’s never felt so wanted from sex. Never felt this intense pleasure surrounding him. It’s always been fast and just a tad lack luster for him. People taking from him, always wanting him face down and ass up. 

But Zack. No he holds him close at the end, whispering things into his shoulder and he shakes apart on top of Cloud. Comes deeply inside him. Feels more comforting than final. 

In the night, Zack curled around him- fast asleep, Cloud waits for a sting of shame. For the feeling of being used and dirty and unsatisfied to creep up his chest. It doesn’t come. Not even when he wakes in the morning to Zack tracing over the freckles on his shoulders. 

***

After that Cloud finds his days getting filled with Zack and his touches and his voice. It’s fun and he’s near giddy everyday now, smiles widely at Zack on their shared work days and isn’t quick to shy away from Sephiroth brushing against him. Purposely lingers around his break time to get shoved against a wall and kissed hard. Sephiroth has a spot, in the back corner of the locker area, where he likes to steal the most deeply teasing kisses from Cloud. It leaves him dazed and passive with customers. 

Tifa even takes him aside to ask what is wrong with him. He mopes about it after glaring at her for the rest of the day. 

He’s just...it’s stupid but Zack makes him happy. He’s never gotten the whole ‘need to get laid’ to feel better thing. But with Zack, how he treats him, it clicks in his head the moment he wakes up and stays when he falls asleep. 

Zack takes care of him when he’s too lost in lust. Afterwards, if he’s been rough with him. It’s hot and sexy and fun. Cloud’s never had fun with sex. Never laughed in the middle of having a cock shoved in him. All of it happens with Zack though. The laughing and the warm smiles. The intense fast fucking, the slow gentle touches. Now that Cloud has it, he’s not sure how he’ll ever live without it. 

A low hum of nerves comes back after nearly a month of this routine. Sephiroth hasn’t once come over with Zack. Still keeps his distance for the most part at the restaurant, besides the random wall shoving. There’s the looks too. And he does tend to choose the section close to Cloud’s when he picks up the slack on busy nights. Cloud can feel his eyes on him a lot. Feels like his airy touch all those weeks ago. 

He doesn’t want to bring it up to Zack. He’s worried Sephiroth changed his mind or that maybe Cloud isn’t what he wants. If he mutters his concern-it might break the happy bubble Zack has created around them. 

On the first really hot day of midsummer, after the longest week Cloud’s had at the restaurant (Jessie took the week off and Aerith wasn’t able to pick up due to the cafe getting slammed.) he opens his front door to Zack grinning through the sun rays shining down on him. He’s gotten more tan as the summer started, eyes glowing from the contrast. He’s barely dressed; a loose muscle shirt showing off his strong arms and more than half of his sides. Cloud can see the waistband of his sport shorts; the arm holes are so large. 

His grin is wider than normal today, “Hey you.”

“Hi…” Cloud accepts his light peck and lets him in. Eyes the skip in his step warily, “what’s with you?” 

He’d texted him about ‘movie night’ yesterday. It’s cute. Zack’s taken to calling their date nights ‘movie night’. Really it just means he’s horny as fuck and the night usually descends into multiply rounds of intense fucking into the early hours of the morning. 

To be fair, they usually  _ do _ watch a movie. Just...like at four in the morning, half zoned out and too relaxed in afterglow to care. The last four times they’ve watched the same movie and Cloud still has no idea what it’s about. 

Zack spins right back to him and traps him against the door. Reaches out to walk his fingers up Cloud’s chest; tugs at the collar of his shirt gently. His grin turns wolfish.

“Seph’s gonna join us tonight, that okay?” He’s not really asking him. Presses against him. His skin is sun-warm from soaking in the summer daylight. 

It’s only a small comfort, Cloud’s whole body tenses as his nerves come fluttering back again. It must show on his face. Zack drags a comforting hand in circles on his chest and brushes back the hair from his face to get a better angle for a soft kiss. He holds near him. Lazy open mouthed kisses and his hand tangling in Cloud’s hair. 

“Change your mind?” Zack asks against his lips.

Cloud hums and shakes his head, falls back down against the door and tries to limit the amount of apprehension radiating off him.

“No.” 

Zack goes all soft and knocks their heads together, “oh. Nervous then? It’s okay, we won’t hurt you.”

Hurt him? He didn’t think that...what are they into? They haven’t talked about anything after that first conversation. Zack’s been overly cautious and patient. 

“Uh-”

Zack chuckles, presses his body some more against Cloud’s. Cloud can feel his heart pounding near his own.

“Sorry, that was weird. I meant, look Seph and I aren’t looking for anything super wild. If you don’t like something we won’t do it. We just wanna spoil you, have fun you know.”

Cloud flushes at that. All the attention on him? Why...he’s never met anyone let alone two people who want to focus so much on their partner. It must come across to Zack. The way his eyes get slightly sad every time Cloud tenses and shies away from his gaze. He always changes the topic too, when Zack tries to pry for more information. 

“I should have done this earlier too. I keep waiting-but, you need a safeword.”

A what? Cloud swallows. Just how kinky are they going to be getting? His nerves blossom even more and the heat in his cheeks gets hotter with bashfulness. 

“A safeword…”

“Yeah. Like I said, if you’re not into something, Seph and I don’t care. We just won’t do it. But...look it’s always a good idea to have a safeword. Even if the most you like is wrist restraints,” Cloud’s cock jumps at that. Shit...he  _ does _ want Zack to tie him down. To be at his entire mercy, “It’s just better, with three people, to have a safeword.”

Put on the spot. He’s unsure, knows they should be short and something never said during sex. To bring everyone out of it in a rush. Meeting Zack’s eyes is getting harder by the second and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip for some sharp courage. 

“Can be anything, mine’s Stamp, like a puppers name ya know? You wanna use that too?”

Cloud snorts, feeling stupid. He nods either way, Zack’s smile is falling into an entirely too serious line. He doesn’t want the day to go down that road. Or any day really. His bad side isn’t fun and he’ll keep it from Zack as long as he can. 

“Sure,” he mumbles, “I guess.” 

Zack’s smile stays at least. He leans down and presses his lips against Cloud’s forehead. Takes his hand gently and tugs him to follow. The desire lingering in the air intensifies again. Chases away his odd sudden shyness. It’ll come back, he can feel it wanting to stick around in the back of his mind. 

The early hours in the afternoon let the heat soak into the house and it’s already getting too warm in his bedroom. Zack closes the door (weirdo, it’s just the two of them) and steps up close to him again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Always with the asking. He does it every time Cloud gets weird or Zack thinks Cloud doesn’t know what to do. 

It works. Somehow. Manages to pull Cloud from his nerves and kick start his confidence. 

Cloud rolls his eyes. Grabs at the open sides of Zack’s muscle shirt to tug him in and rises on his toes, “you don’t have to ask,” he says. 

“I will always ask,” Zack’s tone is dark and serious, but he presses forward for that kiss anyway. Cups his jaw to press the ends of his thumbs just at the spot before Cloud’s ears. 

It feels too long again, that they stand just a few feet from Cloud’s bed. Kissing softly and bodies still. Cloud holds onto Zack’ shirt tighter with each deepening kiss. Starts to feel light headed the slower Zack goes. The tugging at his shirt brings relief and they part briefly to yank most of their clothes off. He goes back in for more kissing, but Zack halts him with a strong hand. Walks him back to the bed until Cloud tumbles down onto it. 

“Seph’s a lazy fuck sometimes, so I gotta get you ready for him.” 

Why is that so hot? Cloud swallows thickly again and nods. Unconsciously shifts and slides his legs open wider for Zack to kneel down between. 

There’s a lot more slow kissing and chest rubbing before a long hour passes and Cloud’s getting shoved down face first onto the bed. Zack yanks his waist up so his back is curved, almost painfully. He gives him no warning. Spreads his legs and just starts shoving his tongue inside of him. Cloud can’t stop the jerk forward he does or the shouts and moans that follows as Zack just presses and presses inside of him. Tongue slick and hot and oh- _ fuck _ . He’s going to come already. He’s shaking so hard and Zack is relentless and has the longest tongue ever.

Cloud can’t believe he’s about to come from someone eating him out in such a short time. But he’s been pent up all the time even with Zack coming over to fuck his brains out. Moaning a low long sound, eyes fluttering shut in his orgasm as Zack finally lets up, one last flat lick up his entrance.

There’s only a beat of silence before Zack’s fingers are pressing in.

Cloud nearly sobs; he thought Zack was really going at him before.  _ This _ , this is fast and d _ eep.  _ Just presses his fingers against his prostate over and over and over. Cloud’s becoming too sensitive, his cock twitching, trying to get hard again and keep up with the on slaughter of pleasure. Too much, so he scoots forward, pressing his face into the pillows. Zack tsks at him, wraps a thick muscled arm around his waist and yanks him back onto his hand. Gets his fingers as deep as they can go and then just goes even harder.

He’s not even pulling out of him; just keeps going fast, pressing in, almost feels like a fucking vibrator inside him, pressing against his tight walls. 

Cloud’s actually sobbing.

“That’s it babe, that’s it. You can do it, wanna come again?” Zack’s pressing his lips along his back as he finger fucks him, whispers against his spine over and over.

He does, the second Zack asks him, he’s spilling all over the bed and crying, grabbing hard at the sheets. It’s  _ so _ much, giving him a fever he won’t be able to rid for days.

Zack is good enough to let him go to collapse onto the mattress, breathing deeply and he can’t stop the quiet little moans he’s making with his aftershocks.

“Damn, you looking fucking amazing,” Zack says. Cloud can hear that dopey smile he gets sometimes after a late, late shift at work. Comes over to Cloud’s and lazily fucks him with that smile stuck on his lips. 

It’s a short break Cloud gets. Zack’s deep breathing loud and his knees shifting on the sheets. Just enough time for Cloud’s body to ease back from tension and delicateness before Zack’s manhandling him around. Sits down on the bed and pulls Cloud back onto his lap. He grips under Cloud’s thighs, pulling his legs up and out. Cloud has no choice but to lean back against Zack, head falling onto his broad, strong shoulder.

“Fuck, look at that neck line, so hot. You keep your pretty head just like that okay?”

Cloud’s okay with that, Zack’s comfortable and he can look up at his faded x scar on his jaw. Plus, Zack can get at his neck real good and Cloud always comes when he sucks in a hard kiss just below his jaw. Like he’s doing right now, holding his legs open wide and just biting into his neck.

Cloud’s hard again in minutes, tenderness fading into a strong want. He needs to come. More and more, he doesn’t understand, how can Zack make him like this. He’s not even taken anything. Shouldn’t be able to go like this either. But it’s that never ending low-level arousal. Won’t leave him. 

Zack gets him to the point of dripping hard before he’s pressing his thick cock inside him. Lingers at that tight ring of muscle before shoving in past the pressure. Cloud arches, his head sliding back onto the top of Zack’s shoulder, hands going down to grip at the sheets next to Zack’s muscled thighs. Zack keeps hold of his thighs real tight, not letting his hips go anywhere. He slides in really deep and just holds Cloud in his lap.

Their gasps are synced and Zack’s chest is a strong anchor at Cloud’s back. 

And then he slow fucks him, a small little roll right before he thrusts, presses just the right amount of pressure and time against his prostate. It’s maddening slow and so  _ good.  _ Zack whispers things against his jaw, pauses only to suck on his neck every so often.

Just when Cloud can feel the pressure building and gathering too low to stop, Zack squeezes his cock just a little too hard, bites back his orgasm and makes him yelp.

Fuck, Zack’s going to start edging him.

“Fuck, ah- Zack please….” Cloud’s already almost sobbing.

Zack’s a tease. He gives it to him so good, but when he’s decided to edge Cloud, he does it over and over and over until Cloud is so backed up and so red and hard, that it’s painful when he comes.

He gets the best aftershocks from it though. They last minutes. Last weekend he would get waves of please ten minutes after he’d finally come.

Zack does just that. Brings Cloud so close and then cuts him off.

Again.

And again.

_ And again. _

Doesn’t let up and doesn’t even let Cloud come when Zack is pushing balls deep in him and just fills him with come. Cloud gasps into the air, presses as hard as he can back against Zack’s shoulder.

“Fuck, look at you. You’re doing so good, babe. You’re ready, it's gonna feel so good.”

Cloud’s all hazy; it takes a second for his brain to catch up.

Right, he forgot. Fuck,  _ oh fuck _ , he forgot. Zack was doing this-making him all nice and loose and ready- for Sephiroth. Fuck, Cloud can’t believe Zack had fucked him so good he forgot he was about to have a threesome.

His already too hard and dripping cock twitches violently. Zack’s laugh is warm and rumbles through his back and vibrates against his cheek.

“Forget for a second?”

Cloud just whimpers, falls back more against Zack as he pulls his legs open even more, slipping out of him. Cloud can feel his come dripping out.

“Ready babe?” Zack’s saying and then the bedroom door is opening and Sephiroth is standing there. Cloud hadn’t even heard him come into the house. Or even remember that the front door was unlocked. 

Cloud’s whole body twitches with nerves, he’s so exposed and…

Those few teasing kisses from Sephiroth burn in his mind. 

“Hey Seph, look what I got for you.”

Cloud trembles against Zack, his cock twitches again. He can’t bring himself to look ahead, feeling vulnerable in his exposed position. Just sees Sephiroth from the bottom of his vision, stares up at the ceiling. The sound of Sephiroth smoothly taking off his leather belt is loud, his breathing getting heavier as his soft footsteps walk toward them.

“Cloud, Seph’s gonna make you feel really good. Don’t you wanna see his pretty eyes when he fucks you?” Oh  _ fucking _ \- Zack is so good at the dirty talk. Just raunchy enough, but still sweet.

Cloud moans and gasps. No one’s even touching him, Zack’s just got his legs wide and sitting on his lap.

“You gotta look at him if you want him, beautiful.”

He’s nervous, gasps, swallows, and flutters his eyes back open. He didn’t realize he'd closed them. When he does refocus, Sephiroth is right up at the edge of the bed, standing in between Zack’s knees. His focus is all on Cloud though. Sea eyes heavy with lust, his hair is out of his loose ponytail he usually has at work, silver strains a beautiful waterfall around him. 

He’s still got his clothes on. Reaches out slowly, runs a strong, delicate hand up Cloud’s chest. Zack’s smirk crinkles against Cloud’s cheek as he squeezes his thighs in his hands. Now Cloud can’t look away, he stares into Sephiroth’s eyes. Enticing, drawing him in. 

He’s so wound up, it feels like he’s touching his cock through that gaze. Cloud moans, embarrassingly loud and his body starts trembling. Sephiroth lets out a surprised ‘ah’, so soft; amazed that Cloud is so overly stimulated.

“See,” Zack says, “he’s real ready for you Seph. You’re gonna love him. He’ll stay nice and tight, I promise you, even after that giant cock of yours fucks him.”

Sephiroth smirks. Pulls his hand away from Cloud and patiently unbuttons his black slacks, unzips them slowly, staring at Cloud the whole time. A warning or a promise, Cloud can’t tell. Just knows if he doesn’t have Sephiroth soon-he’ll end up sobbing again.

He hasn’t even said anything. He also doesn’t undress either, just unzips enough so he can pull his cock out. Cloud can’t help the little noise he makes, his cock twitches again and he knows some pre-come dribbles out. He’s  _ massive. _

Zack’s the biggest cock he’s ever had. Thick and long, the head curved just a bit, it’s perfect and fills him so full. Sephiroth is just as thick, maybe just a tiny bit thicker than Zack, and he’s longer, _ really _ long.

“Look at him, so excited for you Cloud. You ready?” Zack’s soothing his hands on his thighs now.

Sephiroth steps right up, shins hitting the mattress edge. He takes Cloud’s legs from Zack. Allowing Zack to slide his hands along Cloud’s stomach and hold him in his lap.

Sephiroth pulls Cloud down just a bit, so that his legs can rest on his clothed hips and Sephiroth can grab his ass and hips for leverage over him. Zack’s arms squeeze around him with anticipation. His hands resting on the tight skin just at the base of his cock. He’s waiting to touch Cloud, probably going to edge him the whole time Sephiroth fucks him.

Cloud can’t stop his trembling and Sephiroth leans down, hair tickling Zack and Cloud’s bodies. He bypasses Cloud- kisses Zack first. A sweet, wet, full tongue kiss. So close to Cloud, he can hear the suction. They break apart and Zack presses on Cloud’s body with his hands. A gentle reminder to relax.

Sephiroth leans over just a smudge to press right up in Clouds face. His smile is so sweet, contrasting with his sharp, intense, lust filled eyes.

“Hello, Cloud,” He says, voice smooth and airy and low. He presses his lips to Cloud’s, so soft and tender, like Cloud is a precious treasure to hold and keep safe. His massive cock is pressing inside of him as he gives Cloud sweet kisses, a nice steady pressure on his lips.

It’s a lot. Cloud can feel the stretch already and Sephiroth’s barely got his cock head in. All of it, the feeling of being filled, the warmth from their bodies, the wettest kiss-all it draws Cloud to moan loudly into Sephiroth’s lips.

“Good boy,” Zack is talking, soothing his stomach as Sephiroth keeps pressing in, “that’s it. You’re doing so good, Cloud.”

Sephiroth smiles against his lips and pulls away, “you are,” he looks deep into his eyes, still pressing in steady, “am I hurting you?”

Sweet…Cloud’s not used to this sweetness. With fucking Zack dirty talking in his ear, but touching him like he loves him. Cloud can feel tears at the corners of his eyes.

“N-no,” he’s still trembling, Sephiroth’s halfway in and it’s  _ so _ much, he’s so  _ full _ , “f-feels, ah-AH, feels good.” He manages.

Sephiroth’s smile softens even more, “hold on to my arms, Cloud.”

He reaches out and grips at Sephiroth’s clothed biceps. His button up is silky and cool under his hands. That seems to break any patience left in the man. He thrusts hard, his huge cock sliding all the way in. Cloud can’t believe it, he’s flush all the way in him, his balls hitting the cheeks of his ass.

His whole body is on fire, arching up against Sephiroth, shoulders and head pressing back against Zack.

Trapped, he’s trapped between them.

And then Sephiroth starts thrusting, long, wide hip rolls. Pulls out slowly before shoving fast back into him. It punches all the air out of his lungs and Cloud can’t catch his breath. Just has to take it as Sephiroth fucks into him with force, sliding in all the way every time.

Over and over. Zack edging him the whole time. It’s bringing him to tears, shaking so much between them.

“Please,” he keeps muttering in between his airy moans, he can’t get enough air in his lungs. He  _ is _ sobbing again. 

“Let him come, Zack,” Sephiroth’s voice is smooth, just the softest moan at the end as he slides in rougher. 

Zack does, starts pumping his fist over Cloud’s cock in time with Sephiroth’s fucking.

He’s been edging Cloud so much that it hurts, it’s so painful the pressure is way too much. In his stomach, his cock, the stretch of his hole over Sephiroth’s huge cock.

And then Sephiroth starts  _ really _ pounding into him, gripping his ass tightly, hips snapping so fast it barely feels like he leaves his body. A constant press inside him. Cloud breaks. Shouts and arches up, can only be still and let them consume him. Zack matches Sephiroth’s speed and it’s over, Cloud’s coming, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth dropping open obscenely.

It hurts so  _ good _ , a huge explosion inside of him and when he comes down from it, he can feel Sephiroth coming inside of him. Pulsing with all the aftershocks and waves of pleasure that Cloud is getting.

He goes limp against Zack, let’s Sephiroth hold his legs up. He can barely keep his hands on Seph’s arms.

“So good babe, look at you,” Zack’s saying in his ear and Sephiroth’s kissing him. Deeply and raunchy as he pulls out and presses along Cloud’s body. Really getting him nice and trapped between the two of them.

Cloud goes real limp between them and lets wave after wave of pleasure overwhelm him. He hears Zack and Sephiroth kissing slowly and deeply for a while. But they both have their hands all over Cloud, soothing his thighs, rubbing at his chest.

Cloud can’t help all the little sounds he lets out. He’s destroyed, wrecked forever. He almost passes out. Jostling keeps him from doing so. Gets moved back onto the bed, Zack’s pulled him up and laying against his chest, arms wrapped around him and soothing his hands down his back.

Zack’s heartbeat is fast and stuttering under Cloud’s ear. 

Sephiroth disappears and comes back with a warm, wet towel, cleans Cloud up a bit. Makes him jerk in Zack’s arms and whimper. He’s overly sensitive, just shy of the not fun kind. 

“Didn’t he do so good?” Zack is saying, “Just give him an hour, you can slide that cock of yours back in him.”

Cloud’s whole body twitches with his words, can’t stop the whimpering moan falling from his lips. Embarrassing, he can’t believe he’s just laying here, all open and covered in come.

Sephiroth laughs, breathy and barely there. Keeps sliding the warm towel over Cloud’s body to clean him up.

“And how much did you fuck him before hand? I think he’s spent,” He says. His voice is close. Cloud hears them kissing again.

Zack sighs above his head, “he can take it, right babe?”

Oh, right that would be him. He’s  _ babe. _

Zack had told him, after the first time they fucked. Told him about Sephiroth and himself and how they were looking for someone to share between them. Someone permanent. It makes Cloud flush, Zack…he’s all sweet and eager to please. Likes to hover and hang out and do all the things Cloud wants to do. It’s jarring compared to the little time he’s spent with Sephiroth. A mystery to Cloud that he doesn’t think he’ll ever solve. Wants to try anyway. 

He trembles with the sudden desire for emotional closeness; against Zack and presses his face into his shoulder. Falls in and out of sleep. Only aware of Zack’s warm body and the gentle shifting of sheets on the bed. It only seems like minutes-must be longer, his body is less achy- until Cloud feels Sephiroth dip onto the bed. Straddles both him and Zack with his strong legs. 

A tickling on his spine, slow and feathery trails all the way down to brush against the swell of his ass cheeks. Hands smoothing out to his sides; lifting Cloud’s hips just a tad. Enough for Sephiroth to slip behind while letting Cloud keep his face buried in Zack’s shoulder.

Sephiroth doesn’t give him a warning, just starts pressing his cock inside him. Cloud’s body involuntarily tries to get away from the stimulation but there’s nowhere to go with Zack holding him tightly against him. Instead Cloud takes it with a half sob.

“See, still nice and tight, huh?” Zack’s voice rumbles against him from his chest.

It is for Cloud, he’s so massive, rubbing all along that spot inside him. He’s near sobbing already and Sephiroth’s just finished bottoming out in him. Hair tickling Cloud’s back as he hunches over them. He moves inside Cloud differently this time. Hits a sharper angle and is only long rolls of hips, pulling Cloud back onto his cock as he goes. 

Being so full again while he can barely even comprehend Zack’s skin under him feels more intense. More intimate and soft. 

Even with Sephiroth’s pace jarringly picking up speed until he’s slamming Cloud against Zack. Pounding in him with a roughness Cloud wouldn’t have guessed was locked in him. 

It still feels amazing but Cloud is so blissed out and tired he can’t even remember if he comes. Just feels the flood of Seph inside him, hears his stuttering groans close into his ear and feels Zack’s hands roaming his body soothingly. 

He’s pulled in and out of a daze for most of the day. Once more from Zack and Sephiroth rutting against him. They are sweet enough to keep from pushing inside him again. He’s definitely getting sore from the sudden marathon the two of them seem to be pushing. Cloud’s losing count how many times they’ve been inside his body. 

Still, the fire that’s cooled into embers still burns deep in him. He still wants them to use him. Fuck him and touch him and hear those moans from low in their chests. It’s addicting and fights against his exhaustion. The lust and the want of their bodies. 

He’s never known. It makes him teary-eyed and embarrassed. Never known sex could be like this. 

Maybe it’s the excitement of something new and Zack’s bright smile never leaving his face. But Cloud’s sure his past partners have never made him want so much. Still, now, spent and sore and body nearly done; needing rest, he wants more. 

In the very back of his mind. Past the pleasurable afterglow and the blissed out fog, a sting of fear. A tiny wall starts to build. He’s already fallen for Zack’s summer-y attitude and attentive touches. As silver hair blankets around him to shift him comfortably against Seph’s strong body, Cloud knows a slot for Sephiroth falls in with Zack’s. 

That’s the real fear for him. The same one he never learns from. Thinks maybe this time it’s different.

Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is, Hi Seph welcome to the party that is usually just Zakkura in my brain. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See Ya Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> It has begun Mwahaha- it's uhh, you know sex heavy after this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you for all the funnnn~~~
> 
> <3


End file.
